Harry Potter and the Bain of Merlin
by mcandp2
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts marked the defeat of Voltemort, however his cause seems very much alive. Yet life must go on, it seems; The Ministry has enacted new programs to complete the education of countless young witches and wizards.
1. Hiding Hope, Chapter 1

**Hiding Hope, Chapter One**

Harry was asleep in his room above The Leaky Caldron. As a train passed, the whole room vibrated, causing his glasses along with a folded piece of parchment to fall from the night stand next to the bed. The parchment fell open reveling a letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Your presence is requested at the Ministry of Magic on August 1st. I wish to discuss with you your plans for the future.

Professor McGonagall informs me that you have expressed interest in becoming an Auror under the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Nothing would make me happier then to have you with us. It is this particular point that I would wish to speak to you about.

I have worked out with Professor McGonagall a new program to alleviate educational discrepancies created by the events of the last year. It is my hope that you would return in some capacity to Hogwarts in order to complete your education.

Please send a response at your earliest convenience.

Sincerely,

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Acting Minister of Magic

Harry had received the letter almost the moment he arrived at the Leaky Caldron. It had excited him very much, the prospect of becoming an Auror as well as returning to Hogwarts. He had missed his four poster bed in the Gryffindor Tower so very much.

He did not like the idea of hiding, though. Since the fight at Hogwarts the previous month, he was forced into hiding. The Wesley's Burrow had been burned to the ground. The Hog's Head Pub in Hogsmeade almost suffered a similar end only a few days prior. It seemed that the remaining Death Eaters were attacking anyplace that Harry might be.

Kingsley sent Harry to The Leaky Cauldron soon after the Burrow was attacked.

"You have done quite enough for the Wizarding World at the moment," Kingsley had told him when Harry insisted on continuing to fight, "I know these next few weeks will be hard on you, but I need you safe. I will do my best to keep you in contact with the Weasleys and Miss Granger." With that, he left.

Harry wanted to be angry with Kingsley, but true to his word, each morning an owl delivered The Quibbler along with small bundle of letters. The Quibbler was edited by Xenophilius Lovegood, the father of Luna Lovegood, a friend of Harry's from school. The Ministry had been sending information exclusively since the death of Tom Riddle known as Lord Voltamort. Many of the Editors of the Daily Prophet were still under the Imperius curse, or on the run. So, the Ministry helped Mr. Lovegood cover important news events, deliver the magazine, and occasionally edit his articles such as "The Fall of Voltamort: How it has Affected Native Nargle Populations" and "The Deathly Hallows: Harry Potter the Master of Death?". Harry had a good laugh when Mr. Lovegood had tried to get an interview with Harry about them. Kingsley had almost cursed him when he showed up at the Leaky Caldron and asked Tom the Barkeep to interview Harry for the piece.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny never failed to send letters to Harry every day. Neville, Luna, Hagrid, and Mrs. Weasley would occasionally write him too.

The last letter he received from Ginny was in his hand. He always kept one along with a picture she sent of them that was taken during his sixth year. She had begun sending letters that, when Harry opened them, showed a cloudy version of her that spoke what was written in the letter. Ginny was staying at her Aunt Muriel's house with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry had not seen any of them in over a month.

Ron was in Australia looking for the Grangers with Hermione. They managed to find them, but Hermione was having difficulty reversing her own memory charm on them. In their latest letters they mentioned that they would be back within a day or two. With this, Harry became very anxious; this was, perhaps, the first time that Harry was not with Ron and Hermione during one of their adventures.

Harry really was beginning to feel like Sirius, locked up in 12 Grimmauld Place before his death. In any case, he would be seeing Kingsley the next morning as per the letter that he was sent. Perhaps he could convince Kingsley to let him visit the Weasley's, just until the semester started at Hogwarts.

A knock at the door stirred Harry from his slumber. He had to search for his glasses, which he almost stepped on, and went to the door.

"Hello Harry, are you hungry?" said a short witch with purple robes and a bright blue cap. This was Edna, one of the maids at the Leaky Cauldron. She had taken an immediate liking to Harry and was in the habit of knocking on his door almost hourly, which would have annoyed Harry if he had anyone else to talk to.

"Yes, actually I'm starved," He checked his pockets for Ginny's picture and his wand then followed Edna out the door.

"Stew and biscuits tonight. Would like anything to drink, Firewhiskey, Pumpkin Juice…?"

"I'd love some butterbeer if you still have any," replied Harry. With that, Edna swished her wand towards a table and it set its self up for Harry. Harry had come to enjoy the food at the Leaky Cauldron but he could never stomach eating as much as he had ever eaten at Hogwarts. He had too much on his mind.

Since his famous defeat of Tom Riddle he felt a strange void in his life. When he had gotten the letter from Kingsley, he thought that the void may be filled with going back to school. But he soon realized that he would never be able to go back to being the naive, innocent, rule-breaking, student he and his friends were before even just last year. The last year he had spent tracking down horcruxes and the Deathly Hallows leading up to his fight with Riddle was the only thing that was important to him. With that gone, he needed something else.

* **

The next day, Harry was up very early. Hagrid, the Game Keeper at Hogwarts, was supposed to escort Harry to the Ministry at noon. He was so excited that he could not eat breakfast. Harry was counting down the hours, then minutes before Hagrid was to arrive. Finally at quarter to noon, Hagrid walked in the door.

"Hello Hagrid!"Said Harry as he jumped from his seat by the fire and ran over to Hagrid and hugged the giant.

"Well hello there 'Arry!" said Hagrid, "You look excited to get outta this place, no offense Tom!" Hagrid looked over to Tom who gave Hagrid a nod and smiled. "Theres been a lot happening both at the Ministry and Hogwarts, come on, I'll tell you on our way to the Ministry.

Hagrid was still not supposed to use magic, so they used the Underground. Hagrid got a lot of stares as they found their seats on the station. As it turns out, Hagrid was going to be readmitted to Hogwarts as a part-time student. But that was not it, McGonagall was going to fill in as Headmistress at Hogwarts, so she would no longer be head of the Gryffindor House. It seemed likely to Hagrid, that Charlie Weasley would be hired as a Professor and would probably become the Head of Gryffindor. Hagrid had more to say to about Harry returning to Hogwarts. It seemed that the Ministry had big plans for people that were not able to attend Hogwarts the previous year. The first year class would include muggle-born witches and wizards that should have been admitted the previous year, it was looking like the biggest year of students that Hogwarts had ever seen. Hagrid then admitted that he was not sure how the school was going to be able to handle all the extra students, especially if people from Harry's year were to return like him.

When they arrived, Harry led the way to the visitor's entrance. The Telephone booth was too small for Hagrid and Harry, so Harry went first. After awhile Hagrid appeared. It seemed to Harry that he must have had a hard time getting into the booth because he was rubbing his head as if he had hit it.

"Hello Mr. Potter, the Mister will be with you in a moment, you can wait with the others in the next room," said a large wizard pointing to a door adjacent to the one he was standing in front of. 'Others'? Harry thought. He opened a door that the wizard had pointed him to and found the small waiting room full of people.

"Harry!" yelled almost everybody in the room. Harry was amazed and excited at the sight of his friends, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny made it to Harry first, planting a very affectionate kiss on his cheek. Harry hugged her and kissed her back. Mrs. Weasley grabed both of them in a large embrace and kissed Harry on the forehead. The next thing he knew, he was almost dog piled by everybody else joining in.

The large wizard walked in a moment later, just as Harry and Ginny began to loosen their embraces on each other.

"The Minister will see you all now," the wizard said, with a stern face that seemed on the verge of cracking a smile.


	2. Brooms and Cauldrons, Chapter 2

Brooms and Cauldrons, Chapter Two

As it turns out, Hagrid was right. Hogwarts was out a Defense against the Dark Arts professor and now that Professor McGonagall was Headmistress, she was only capable of teaching her sixth and seventh year students. Additionally, the other professors including Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout would be overworked with the large influx of students.

"I asked you all here today not only to encourage you to return to Hogwarts to complete your studies," said Kingsley, "But also to ask if you would participate in a program that Professor McGonagall has devised to help ease the burden of our teachers." With this Harry looked over to Hermione first, by the looks of her face which sported a wide smile, she had guess the same thing that he did, Kingsley was asking them to return to Hogwarts not only as students, but as professors as well.

"I would like to start with you three first, Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and of course Mr. Potter." A few moments when the office was emptied of all except the Minister and his three young guests, he began.

"I should start with the most obvious I think, yes. Mr. Potter, Professor McGonagall has insisted that you come to Hogwarts as its full time Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"But Kingsley-I mean-Minister, we have not even started our Seventh year…" started Harry before Kingsley cut him off.

"Of course I understand, that is why Professor McGonagall has agreed to help you study for your N.E.W.T.s examination in the class over the next few weeks so that you can take, and might I assume you will pass, the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam before the start of the term. This then leads us to you two, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley.

" Ms. Granger you were on course for quite a number of N.E.W.T. examinations if I am not mistaken?" he paused for a moment, but did not wait for a response, "Professor McGonagall has asked that you assist her with her Transfigurations classes. She would like to have you teach the first through fifth year students. It seems you were also requested by Professor Flitwick to help with his first and second year Charms classes," With this Hermione was speechless, she had been asked to teach two different subjects!

"Lastly, Mr. Weasley, or dare I presume to call you Professor Weasley, you have been requested as an assistant in Defense Against the Dark Arts along with young Professor Potter here as well as in Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid," Ron looked a bit shocked, but he caught Harry's eye and winked.

"Professor, if we will be teaching, when will we have time to take our classes?" asked a skeptical Hermione, "I mean, I would love the opportunity to do this, but how much time will we have to study for our N.E.W.T exams?"

"That, Professor Granger, is something you should talk to Professor McGonagall about when you see her later today," replied the Minister, "which brings me to my last order of business, she has asked to see you all this evening at the Leaky Cauldron, I expect she will arrange for your travel to Hogwarts as soon as possible. I know you have many questions, but I dare say that your friends may getting a bit anxious to know why they have been summoned, could you ask Mr. Longbottom in next?"

It took about an hour in all for everybody to meet with Kingsley. When they were finished, they all headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. They found out that Neville was to teach Herbology with Professor Sprout.

Ginny and Luna, it seemed, were going to be Head Girls. The Minister stressed the importance of this appointment because of the increased number of students. Harry expected that Ginny would also be getting news that she would be Gryffindor House's Quidditch Team Captain.

Lastly, Mr. Weasley was given a promotion to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. George was asked to join the Ministry as a consultant. Kingsley even asked George for a personal order of the protective hats that his joke shop made and sold.

They were all eating an early dinner at the Leaky Cauldron when Professor McGonagall appeared from the back door. She must have been in Diagon Alley, thought Harry.

"Hello everybody," she began, "I trust that I am now looking at several new professors?" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville nodded their heads with a respectful excitement. With this, her whole face relaxed. It seemed that that was not the only thing that relaxed in her body. Within a few minutes, the whole table was laughing and McGonagall herself had ordered several rounds of firewhiskey.

Harry did not want to ruin the mood, but he felt as though he had the right to know what was going on outside the world of the Leaky Cauldron. He was able to read the Quibbler and his notes, but they did not offer much information about what was going on with the war.

He would have liked to believe that the all the remaining Death Eaters would give up, as the Malfoy's had done when Riddle was defeated. But apparently that was too much to ask. It seemed that those that were not in attendance at the Battle of Hogwarts were still fighting. Muggle-borns were still even being brought to the Ministry by Snatches looking for money. Beyond this, he knew nothing of the Ministry's troubles, and he was sure that there were many more that he would not have thought of.

"Professor, I was wondering what has happened over the past few-".

"Dear PROFESSOR Potter, I would not know to whom you would be speaking, but if it is to me, please call me Minerva," McGonagall laughed, almost falling out of her chair, "but please continue what you were saying, Harry."

"Well Professor…I mean M-Minerva, I was wondering what the Order and the Ministry have been up to these past few weeks. I have only read what the Quibbler has to say, which is not very specific," Harry finished. When he was done talking, no one spoke. All the laughter that was there only moments ago was gone. He looked up and realized that everybody was staring at him.

"Well Harry…" his old Transfiguration teacher started. She could not seem to find the right words.

"Harry, the Order is no more," Mr. Weasely answered, "We wanted to make sure that the Ministry has all the backing it can get. We agreed that if the Order of the Phoenix continued, it would undermine a government that is now working for the witches and wizards as it should be."

"As for the Ministry, they have hit a bit of a drought," McGonagall seemed now to have found both her words and wit, "We have not caught a single Death Eater since He-Who…well since Lord Voltamort's death. As far as we can figure, from information given to us from the Malfoy's and other captured Death Eaters, there is at least twenty remaining. But that is only where our problems begin. Trolls are still attacking the country side, Dementors have been sighted all over the place…" she paused and her eyes began to show a sadness that Harry didn't even know was possible in the stern and solid Professor McGonagall.

"The latest report handed down from Kingsley estimates that there has been over a hundred deaths, both muggle and wizard, in the past week alone," said Mr. Weasley, " What was started, will take a very long time to undo," he became very solemn for a moment and lowered his head, then raised it again with a grin on his face, "but at least Hogwarts is safe, right Hagrid?" At this everybody turned to look at Hagrid who was shocked by the sudden attention and almost knocked over the long table they were at.

"Ah…errr…Oh, Yes. Graup has been helping me clear out. Terr clear out the spiders you know," with this Ron let out a sort of squeak and Harry and to force himself from laughing. As Harry and Hermione found out in their Second year, Ron was very much afraid of spiders. "But…err… I would be glad to get the help from Charlie as soon as he o'rives," He looked at McGonagall hopefully. She had obviously been ready to release this bit of information.

"I regret that Mr. Charles Weasley will not be able to teach at Hogwarts this year. As I am sure you know," She looked at Mrs. Weasley who seemed almost to breakdown in tears in that very instant, "He was requested on a mission to France, as far as I have been told. I do not believe that any of us know the details outside of that."

"Well then who will be coming instead, Professor?" asked Hermione. She seemed very interested in this point, and Harry knew why. Who would be the new Gryffindor Head of house?

"I am sure you are referring to the vacancy I have left as Head of the Gryffindor House, Professor Granger? Well I did not know the answer to that until tonight it seems. There is only one member of our full-time staff that was in Gryffindor during their time in school," as she said this, everybody looked at Harry. He was looking down at is mashed potatoes and did not understand what had happened until he saw McGonagall's smirk in his direction.

"M-m-me?" he started, "but surely somebody else would…Hermione or Ron?" But McGonagall just continued to smile.

"The circumstances leave us no other option," she paused to wink at Hermione and Ron who, to Harry's surprise were beaming with delight, "The facts are these. The only full time position needed to be filled is Defense against the Dark Arts. While we were prepared to give that position to Charles Weasley, he was unable to accept. But we did not have a problem, I knew of another individual that would do just as well for the school, and it so happens that he accepted. Perhaps I could have instead asked Hermione to the position, but I need the best for Hogwarts, and while she is a gifted witch, the subject of Defense Against the Dark Arts not excluded, she was not the best choice for the position," she gave Hermione another wink, "Ronald has shown a similar aptitude in class, and it seems that credit must be given in part to you, Harry. Now, I mention all this because while I would have every confidence in the ability of any Gryffindor here to lead the house, you are the only Professor with the credentials as a full-time teacher at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry who was in Gryffindor." With this, everybody stood up and clapped. Harry's cheeks turned red with embracement.

"So Professor McGonagall," Ginny started, "Who decides the house perfects and house Quidditch Captians?" when she finished, she looked nervously between Harry and McGonagall.

"I would have thought that was obvious, the Heads of House of course!" She looked at Harry again and gave him a wink, "I dare say that the latter choice would be somewhat obvious for the Head of Gryffindor house." When she finished, Harry looked at Ginny and nodded his head, of course Ginny would be Captain. She was just as good as Harry even though she was a year younger and hand much less experience. She gave a wide smile. "But of course we will not know for sure for another week or so, when letters are delivered," she said this somewhat sternly.

It was another hour or so before anybody thought of leaving the table. But Luna's father had arrived to pick her up, and Neville had business to attend to in Diagon Alley. Once Harry had said goodbye to Luna, he told Neville that he would like to join him. But before they left, Harry took the opportunity in chaos within the Leaky Cauldrons of hugs and lasts words to grab Ginny.

When they were finally well within the Alley, Neville told them that he had to go to Gringott's to pick up money from his family's vault. It seemed that his grandmother had finally found the key to Neville's parents vault, and he was to check the contents. Ginny and Harry wished him luck and walked into Flourish and Bott's Book Store to get some privacy off the streets.

When they were safely hidden behind a stack of dusty copies of Magical Me, Ginny grabbed Harry's robes and pulled herself on him. They kissed for a very long moment, and then she wrapped her hands around his neck and said in a hushed voice, suitable for the book store, "I've missed you, Harry," Harry didn't say anything for a very long time, he was staring at her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you," he finally said. It was a shock even to himself, he was planning only to say that he'd missed her as well. But he did not regret what he said at all. He knew he meant what he said. Ginny smiled.

"I love you, too Harry," she replied before diving in for another kiss. They stayed in a tight embrace for a long time, beginning to attract attention from the manager and other customers. Harry was not sure if they were staring at Harry Potter, or the overly affectionate couple in the back of the store, then he realized that he didn't care what people thought.

A little while later Hermione and Ron walked into the shop. When Hermione saw Harry and Ginny, she quickly turned her eyes to the nearest book and tried to distract Ron. But Ron had already spotted them and began walking over. The previous summer, Ron had walked in on Ginny and Harry kissing at the Burrow before they left to find the Horcruxes. Harry was sure that he had done it on purpose.

"Ha ha, they still got this old piece of filth," Ron, picked up one of the copies of Magical Me, I wonder how old Lockhart is doing these days." Gilderoy Lockhart had been their second year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He had written a series of books about his exploits in saving witches and wizards from Banshee's, Werewolves, and even Vampires. But they found out by the end of the year that he was a fraud whose only talent was memory charms. "Oh…ahh, hello Ginny, Harry…" Ron continued, seeming to make the interruption look like an accident. Harry and Ginny loosened their embrace, but continued to hold hands.

"Really, Ronald, you should have better manners, no one cares that your sister is snogging Harry," with this she planted a very affectionate, however forceful kiss on Ron's lips. Ron's face went immediately beat red. He managed to give a bit of a whimpering shy out before speaking.

"Hermione, you know I don't like to do that kind of thing in front of people," When he said this, Hermione's smile melted away.

"So you're fine seen in public with Lavender Brown, but not me!" Hermione said much too loud. Everybody in the book store looked between her and Ron. The Manager seemed a bit angry about the disturbance.

She stomped out of the book store. Ron ran after her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that…" he yelled to her. Harry and Ginny laughed with each other for a moment. When the customers had stopped staring at the two, they walked around the bookstore. If Harry was going to teach, he had better know what books to use and have his students purchase. They skimmed the Dark Arts section. Harry found several books that seemed interesting including Introduction to Defensive Spells and Charms by Henry Pentigar, Lives of the Dark Witches and Wizards  by Lastora Tibble-Lestrange, and The Patronus Defense by Arthur Pendarco. Harry was particularly interested in Pendarco's book.

When Harry had looked at almost all of the books in the section, Ginny convinced him to leave. He had his massive purchase delivered directly to the Leaky Cauldron so that he would not have to carry them. Harry then led the way to their favorite shop in Diagon Alley, Quality Quidditch Supplies. To their shock, the Firebolt Broom that had been sitting in the window for the past 5 years was gone. The Firebolt was the fastest broom in the world for over 6 years. Instead, a sign was there:

Introducing:

**The Wind Rouge**

The Newest Model by the Elemental Broom Company of New Delhi, India

From the Makers of The Firebolt, comes the most anticipated racing broom yet. The Wind Rouge has all the features you come to expect from Elemental Brooms including the Unbreakable Braking Charm. Unlike The Firebolt, The Wind Rouge has enhanced sensitivity to the rider's movements. The broom still sports the refined handle of ash, now supported with a core of dragon bone for a stronger, lighter broom. The handle and Broomtail has been perfected beyond that of the Firebolt, allowing for speeds upwards of 300 miles per hour and an acceleration of 200 Miles an hour in ten seconds. The Elemental Broom Company has also introduced its new Top-Secret Balancing Method into The Wind Rouge, allowing it to literally turn at a 90 degree angle.

**WARNING:** Due to the speeds of this broom along with its delicate handling, this broom is suggested for use by professionals only.

ORDER YOUR WIND ROUGE NOW!

Price on Request

Harry and Ginny stared at the broom for the longest time. Harry in fact was looking for a new broom since his Firebolt was lost last year. He smiled, he knew what he needed to do. Ginny looked at him.

"No Harry, I won't let you buy that. You'll kill yourself. You read it, it's only for professionals,"

"Ginny, I wasn't just thinking about me. Besides, we are professionals. Seekers are the only ones that can handle those kinds of speeds. You're going to need a new broom Ginny. Besides, we will have plenty of time to practice on them, that is unless you don't feel like sweeping this year's Quidditch Cup?" Within a few minutes, they were inside and signed up to order the broom. Harry's money purse was much lighter than usual when they left the store, so he suggested they got to Gringott's and perhaps get a chance to talk to Bill.


	3. Goblin’s Quarrel and Merlin’s Beard

**Goblin's Quarrel and Merlin's Beard, Chapter Three**

Before Ginny and Harry reached Gringott's, they met up with Hermione and Ron. They were eating sundaes outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They seemed to have made up; Ron was wiping some ice cream that Hermione had gotten on her nose, and they were both laughing and smiling.

"Ginny, would you like one?" asked Harry, he felt like a small treat himself. He was just inside the door when the owner spotted him. Mr. Fortescue was a very short man, who seemed to enjoy his ice cream as much as his medieval history. He had been of particular help to Harry in the summer before his third year. Harry was having trouble on an essay on Witch burnings. Mr. Fortescue would give him free sundaes and tidbits of information he could use in his essay.

"Harry, my boy! It has been a long time. How did that essay on the witch burnings turn out?" he put his arm around Harry, then noticed Ginny, "Well, who do we have here?"

"Oh this," Harry paused for a split second, are they dating again? "This is Ginny, Ginny Weasley. Ginny this is Mr. Fortescue." He looked at Ginny when he said this; he looked into her eyes as if to ask, does this mean that you and I are together? She seemed to understand and gave a small nod before Mr. Fortescue continued.

"Well then," Mr. Fortescue said, not seemingly a man of ignorance in these situations, "two heaping sundaes for the two of you, on the house." When Mr. Fortescue had finish serving them huge bowls of ice cream, Harry tried to pay with what was left of his money but Mr. Fortescue insisted, "besides, what kind of person would I be not to treat The Harry Potter and his lady friend to some of my ice cream?" Being careful that they did not spill the heaping bowls, they found seats next to Ron and Hermione.

"Well what have you been up to since…" Ron started then looked at Hermione then continued, "Since the book store?" Ginny turned a bit red has Harry explained what they had seen and purchased at the Quidditch store.

"Well seeing as how you are the Head of House Harry, I understand why you would want your Seeker to have the best, but is that really the best thing to be doing Harry?" asked Hermione. "I mean that I want you two…well I like you both. But I am sure that there would be some kind of rule against student-teacher relations."

"Oh Hermione, leave it alone. We aren't at school, yet," responded Ginny, but she looked over to Harry, and grasped the hand she was still hold even tighter. "What is going to happen, Harry?" Harry was speechless. He thought that he had finally had reached a point where they could be together, where it was safe for them to be together. The thought that rules could get in the way of that angered him. But he held his tongue and much as possible.

"I think we will have to talk about that," Harry responded, taking Ginny's other hand, "We will figure something out, together."

"Oh look at the time!" shouted Ron, who seemed to have just looked down at his watch, "Hermione needs to get to Gringotte's before they close, do you need to go too, Harry?" Harry nodded, finishing as much of his ice cream as possible and then got up. They seemed to have made it in the doors of the Great bank just in time; the goblins guarding the doors stopped a large witch from entering behind them.

When they got inside, they noticed that there was a disturbance in the center of the room. Neville was struggling on the ground with a goblin on top of him. Bill was there too, trying to remove the goblin from Neville, without success.

"Get, erm off me!" yelled Neville, "Why-what do you want?" Harry moved closer to try and help. The goblin was Griphook, the goblin that had helped Harry and his friends break into Gringott's last year.

"You and-and your filthy lying friends tricked me!" Griphook yelled, "You knew that the sword would not stay in my possession!" with this he attempted to bite Neville's ear, but Harry was able to stop him and help Bill separate the two.

When Harry and Hermione finished their business, they walked out with Neville and Bill.

"What happened in there?" asked Harry, "How did Griphook know you where friends with us?"

"I believe I am to blame for that," replied Bill, "I was speaking with Neville and asked him about drawing the sword from the sorting hat." He took out a cloth and put it on Neville's bloody forehead.

"Yeah, I guess that that goblin heard and got angry and attacked me," Neville continued. Harry, Ron, and Hermione apologized to him for the incident.

When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Professor McGonagall was still there with George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They had moved over to the bar and seemed to have finished shots of Firewhiskey when Harry and the others entered.

"Well there you are, we were beginning to worry," said Mrs. Weasley, almost falling off her bar stool. She looked slightly more intoxicated from the firewhiskey then the others, "Wait, what happened to Neville!" she screamed to them when she saw the bloody cloth he was holding to his head.

"Just a little problem at Gringott's , Mom. I'm afraid it was my fault. Griphook's still angry about the Gryffindor sword," Bill said, smiling weakly to his mother. Mrs. Weasley seemed to sober up immediately as her motherly instincts kicked in, "Tom could you get some water and clean rags?" Within a few minutes, Neville's forehead was cleaned and then healed.

"I never understood the goblin's sense of ownership," began McGonagall, "I mean for instance this sword, and the goblin sword smith engraved the name, Godric Gryffindor, on it. Was there any believing that it would be returned to him, I think not," after she spoke there was a moment of silence. Harry knew why, the goblin and human relations have never been very good.

"Well," began Ron after the long silence, "Harry bought himself and Ginny new brooms!" as he finished speaking, Harry gave him a swift kick in the shin under the table. Ron let out a yelp of pain.

"Really! What kind, I heard that the new Clean Sweep just came out!" asked George, excited. Ron looked like he was going to respond, but looked at Harry and stopped. "Or was it a Firebolt?" continued George. No one said anything. Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny a guilty and threatening look.

"Umm, Harry ordered the n-new W-Wind Rogue for Quidditch," Ginny managed to spit out. Her ears went red. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared between Ginny and Harry.

"Wow!" exclaimed George, "Ginny'll be nothing more than streaks above the pitch this year. I'll have to stop by to check it out." Mrs. Weasley's expression changed, but Harry could not tell what it meant.

"Well that is very generis of you Harry, but we simply cannot accept this," Mrs. Weasley said, turning abit red. Then Harry realized what was going on. She was embraced because they could not afford the broom themselves. Mrs. Weasley tried to keep a smile as she looked to Mr. Weasley for backup.

"If I may," began Professor McGonagall, "as the Head of House, Harry has the right to do what he thinks is best for the house and Quidditch team. While I find this particular choice in broom a bit extravagant, there is nothing stopping him from purchasing a broom for one of his," she paused for a moment, looking between Ginny and Harry, looking slightly sterner every moment, "one of his students. I myself purchased Harry his first broom, which was slightly above my pay grade. But I stand by the decision" She gave a little chuckle. "Well," she said, "I think I'll need to be off soon, could I have a word with Professors Weasley, Granger, and Potter as well as Miss Weasley," she pointed to Ginny, "As for you Professor Longbottom, I believe Professor Sprout will be in contact with you."

A few minutes later, they were all packed into one of the private tea lounges off of the main bar room.

"I want to inform you four that, while there are no rules the explicitly prevent you from seeing other teachers or students, I dare say it might strike some unwanted controversy. Please do not get me wrong, the love and care you each seem to have for each other, Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny, is very touching," McGonagall paused for a moment, "However, during the school year, I will have to ask all four of you to keep such signs of affection hidden. But, I dare say you will have time on weekends and holidays when we can be less stringent with this agreement, am I understood?" All four of them nodded their heads. "Well then, good luck preparing for your classes, and Harry, I will be in touch about your N.E.W.T exam," with that she left them to themselves.

"Well then, that wasn't so horrible," began Ron. Hermione did seem as optimistic. She looked between Ron, Ginny and Harry.

"I think this is going to be harder than you might think, Ronald. We won't have much time together this year it seems, outside of class that is. If we are teaching and studying for our N.E., this is going to be a very stressful year."

"Well at least Harry, here has one less exam to take at the end of the year, and he will be helping us pass it," Ron said with a grin.

"Oh that reminds me, what are you planning on taking?" asked Harry, he glanced at Ginny hopefully first.

"Well, of course I am taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, as well as Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Potions," Ginny listed, and looked hopefully at Harry.

"Brilliant! Accept for History of Magic, I'll have the same schedule," said Harry. He wasn't sure if he could take the classes though, if they conflicted with his Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. But still, that was only four classes, he was sure that he would be able to manage.

"Well, I have already sent a letter to Professor Flitwick asking about the schedule. I hope to take Ruins, Astronomy, and History of Magic on top of everything else," said Hermione. Ron looked at her in shock.

"Are you planning on taking any holiday's or weekends off?" he responded, looking sad, "I was thinking of dropping Potions, so that I would have only four classes like Harry."

"Ronald, honestly. This is your education we are talking about. You really should take Potions, besides who will be my partner if you don't, seeing as Ginny will be in there as well," Hermione said, shaking her head towards Harry and Ginny who had resumed holding hands. In the end Ron agreed to take Potions.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, they all got up and went back into the Bar. George had gone back to his flat in Diagon Alley, and Mrs. Weasley had gone to bed. Mr. Weasley was talking to Tom, wishing him goodnight.

"Well my young scholars," he said with a smile, "It seems we will be having a big day tomorrow. Ron, you received a letter from Hogwarts asking you to be in Hogsmeade by noon. Its seems that Hermione and Harry have received similar letters. I'll expect that it has something to do with the level of disrepair we left Hogwarts with in June." He then handed Hermione and Harry their letters. Harry's had an additional paper with McGonagall's handwriting on it"

Dear Professor Potter,

When you arrive tomorrow, I wish to have a word with you regarding your N.E.W.T. examinations. New information has been passed down from The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Thank you,

Minerva McGonagall

It seemed that both Hermione and Ron had the same note. Mr. Weasley rushed everybody upstairs, insisting they go to bed so that they could get enough sleep before they left in the morning. Ron was staying with Harry while Hermione and Ginny took another room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took their own room. When Harry opened his door, he found a huge pile of books on his bed. He had forgotten about all the books he had purchased earlier that day. He would have to ask Hermione if he could use her charmed bag to pack the books.

In the mean time, Harry and Ron spent several hours looking through all the books. Harry got a chance to take a better look at The Patronus Defense. It was a very interesting book that theorized on the origins and applications of the Patronus Charm. Harry himself had learned the charm in his third year with Professor Lupin in Defense Against the Dark Arts. That was he truly began to enjoy the subject. The book suggested that Merlin himself had first crafted the spell almost two thousand years ago:

Historical documentation is very rare on any accounts of Merlin Grey Beard of Stone House (we must distinguish this Merlin from two other famous Merlin's of magical history, Merlin Grey Beard of Clifton and Merlin Black). However, we can deduce that Merlin was the only fully trained wizard in the century from which the charm was conceived in the North Country. While evidence to support this invention is not confirmable, we have found an account from one of Merlin's apprentices that claimed to have seen a silvery Phoenix fly from the top of Merlin's staff during the legendary Siege of Camelot.

"Hey Ron look at this, it says that Merlin invented the Patronus Charm," exclaimed Harry, "I didn't know Camelot actually existed!"

"Well of course it did! Haven't you heard the King Arthur? Oh wait, maybe you haven't," Ron responded

"Well of course I have. I have heard many stories of King Arthur, Camelot, the Round table, and of course Merlin," replied Harry.

"The round table?" Ron said, confused, "Oh, you mean the Circle Pact, but that's just a load of rubbish, something fit for The Quibbler. But Camelot did exist." They soon tired and went to bed.


End file.
